The Art of it All: A NCIS White Collar story
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: NCIS and FBI agent Peter Burke and his partner, Neal Caffrey, art consultant work together to recover stolen Iraqi artifacts. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

**The Art of it All: An NCIS/White Collar story**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** NCIS and FBI agent Peter Burke and his partner, Neal Caffrey, art consultant work together to recover stolen Iraqi artifacts. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount and White Collar belongs to USA;I only write about them. **Possible Spoiler**: NCIS episode: Chained and White Collar episode: Flip of the Coin"

**Prologue:**

Iraqi artifacts had been stolen by two petty officers with the intention on selling them in the United States. The artifacts were smuggled into the country as personal items of wounded soldiers that would be picked up by Petty Officer Glenn Winters as soon as they arrived back in the States. NCIS was alerted after one of the Petty Officers, Petty Officer Michael Thomas was found dead in New York City with one of the artifacts on his person. When they did a backup check on him they learned about his friend Glenn Winters and the heist of the artifacts.

Since Winters was found in New York City with an artifact in his custody the case was turned over to Peter Burk and his partner Neal Caffrey, members of the NYC White Collar division. Peter Burke, the lead agent and his partner, Neal Caffrey, his art consultant and felon that was under his supervision. Neal was serving off the remainder of his sentence by working with the FBI and had been issued an ankle bracelet with an embedded GPS tracking mechanism.

Since both agencies had an interest in the case NCIS was to share joint supervision of the case and work together. Since the artifacts had been traced to New York City and that is where Gibbs and his team were headed to work alongside of Peter and Neal.

"What do we know about Caffrey? McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"He's a brilliant con artist, boss…he deals with just about anything, but mainly art and he's an accomplished artist in himself which is important in his given field," replied McGee as he read it off his laptop. "He is also looking for his girlfriend, Kate; who it seems was the reason for his last escape from a maximum security prison. He only had four months left in his original sentence and then he would have been free but because of this girl he escaped and was recaptured by Peter Burke and had an additional four years added to his original sentence."

"Then he is someone that we need to watch out for…he could be using this case as a means to escape the Burke…again. This had better not happen when he is in our custody!" ordered Gibbs and when he didn't hear any response from his team he roared,

"THIS HAD BETTER NOT HAPPEN WHEN HE'S IN OUR CUSTODY!"

"It won't boss…Gibbs," echoed Tony, Tim and Ziva.

"Now what else do we know?" asked Gibbs as they continued on to New York and the White Collar Unit.

Chapter 1

Gibbs and his team made great time and soon were being ushered into the office of Peter Burke where introductions were made. Soon the two veteran officers were openly discussing the case and how they would handle it. It was decided that McGee would work alongside of Caffrey and Burke in setting up a plan to get the artifacts turned back over to them…Caffrey would go in as an interested party wanting to purchase them with McGee as his accountant.

Gibbs, DiNozzo and David would work in locating Petty Officer Thomas as to the whereabouts of the artifacts and a reason for Petty Officer Winters' death.

The Caffrey/McGee team was able to make contact with the seller of the Iraqi artifacts and set up a meet within a couple of days due to the contacts of Caffrey and it was originally set for the following day, a Thursday but unknown to the team he discovered a possible place where Kate, Caffrey's girlfriend was being held and he had to discover the accuracy of the information. The information was leading him out of New York to Norfolk, VA and he knew that Peter would never agree to him going to search and saw his chance in moving the venue of the meet. He would have to get the buyers to agree to the move in a way that sounded like the idea was theirs.

Fortunately Neal was dealing with a very suspicious and nervous individual who wasn't as familiar with the big city of New York as he was Norfolk where he had been stationed before he had been deployed to Iraq. It was easy enough for Neal to lead him to make the decision to move the final meet to Norfolk where he would have the Iraqi artifacts ready for the half million he was asking.

This worked out great for everybody but Peter who was due to testify in court and couldn't make the journey.

"Don't worry, Burke; Caffrey will be in our custody…he'll be back in your custody just as soon as possible," Gibbs assured him just before leaving to return to Norfolk.

"Neal, you do everything this man ask of you or it is back to prison for the remainder of your sentence," Peter threatened Caffrey.

Neal nodded knowing that Peter was serious but also knowing that he was valuable to the While Collar division and certain transgressions would be overlooked. He left with the feeling that he knew he would be able to sniff out Kate and still stay out of prison…what he didn't know was how Gibbs handled his agents when they broke his rules or that he would be disciplined in the same manner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as Gibbs and his team plus Neal Caffrey arrived at NCIS he took Neal to one of the interrogation rooms for a little talk. He wanted to be sure Caffrey understood what the consequences would be if he pulled any of his shenanigans while in NCIS custody.

"Have a seat," request Gibbs as he motioned to one f the chairs on the other side of the table and waited for Neal to seat himself.

Gibbs lost no time with pleasant conversation and said bluntly, "first of all you will not pull any of your disappearing stunts while under my custody or any of my agents…is that clear?"

Neal nodded but his eyes asked, "or what?"

"If you do, I will bust your butt when you are caught and rest assuredly you will be caught," replied Gibbs sternly.

That got Neal's attention immediately. "You will hit me? You can't do that…can you?" he asked nervously.

"I can and will…your Agent Burke has given me permission to discipline you in like manner as I do my own agents. I believe he told you that either you can do things my way or head back to prison."

Again Neal nodded and asked, "In what manner do you discipline your agents?"

"I take my belt to their butts if they do something serious like lying or endangering their lives unnecessarily or not following my orders. They know not to piss me off in any way," replied Gibbs sternly all the while giving him his famous glare. "Now do you understand that or do I have to give you a demonstration?"

"No, no demonstration is needed, I understand," replied Neal although he didn't actually believe that Gibbs would follow through with his threat. 'He's only trying to scare me and I don't scare that easily,' thought Neal as he accompanied him back to the bullpen.

On the walk back they discussed the case and Neal's part in it so that when they arrived Gibbs had a full understanding on what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Okay people, go home and get some rest. Report back here at 0700 hours we have a case to complete and some artifacts to recover. The meet is set for 10 in the morning with the perpetrator to call in the location of the meet at 9. Neal, you are coming home with me for the night," and with that Gibbs swallowed the last of his coffee before heading to the elevator with Neal following behind carrying his overnight bag with him.

Tony, Tim and Ziva watched as they left the bullpen with a bit of pity in their expressions for Neal. "Do you think Gibbs explained to Neal what to expect if he tries anything stupid?" asked McGee.

"Oh, yeah," replied Tony, "but I bet Caffrey doesn't really believe that Gibbs will follow through with his threat."

"I know I didn't, until it actually happened to me," admitted Ziva. "I thought that he was just trying to scare me and I bet Neal feels the same way."

"Well, he's going to feel a whole lot different if he does something that Gibbs has warned him about…and you know where he's going to feel it," added Tony with a shudder, as they walked towards the elevator. He had been on the receiving end of Gibbs displeasure too many times to count.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything went according to plan the next day. Petty Officer Thomas called in the location of the exchange by 9 and by 10 the trap had been set. For a thief Petty Officer Thomas wasn't all that smart not to figure out that he had given the authorities plenty of time to set a trap and he walked right into it when he met with the buyer and his accountant, Neal and McGee.

To keep their real identities secret Neal and Tim were arrested along with Thomas with Ziva handcuffing them and leading them away; although they were released after they left Thomas' field of vision. "I'm going to go back and help Gibbs and Tony. You two keep out of sight until we take Thomas," she said before hurrying back.

McGee led the way back to their car as they saw Tony approach carrying several of the artifacts. He paused to say, "Probie, Gibbs said to tell you to get back to headquarters and find the list of artifacts Thomas was reported of stealing so they can be checked against the items we have recovered," before moving on.

Neal saw his chance to escape so he could search for Kate and took it. "Tim, if you don't mind I would like to stay and help DiNozzo with the artifacts…it looks like he's going to loose one any minute now the way he is carrying them," he asked as he pointed back to Tony.

McGee saw that he was right; Tony had several stacked up and the top was swaying now. "Go help him Gibbs won't be happy to learn that one might have been destroyed while in his possession."

"Yeah, and I can help and check to see if they are genuine," Neal said as he sprinted towards Tony catching the artifact just before it hit the ground.

"Thanks man, Gibbs would kill me if I let that thing break," thanked Tony.

"Can I help; I hate not doing something," offered Neal.

"Aren't you supposed to be with McGee? Where is he afterall?"

"Gibbs didn't say that only to be with someone from NCIS," lied Neal, "any how it is only until Tim returns with the car….that's him," he added as he pointed to McGee heading for their car.

He remembered the last thing Gibbs had said before he left to join McGee that morning. "You stay with McGee while in the field; I don't want to have to look for you instead of doing my job." Neal had agreed and then had joined McGee in the car.

"Well, if that the case, I can use all of the help I can get with these things," and motioned for Neal to follow him. After depositing the artifacts in the car Neal turned and saw a car heading towards them. He watched as it parked and a couple of NCIS agents get out. He guessed that Gibbs had called for backup.

"Tony, I see McGee," pointing to the car he had just seen parked, "I had better get going," and started to walk towards the car.

Tony stopped what he was doing and watched as Neal got into the car and as it drove off a few minutes later then he returned to the job at hand.

What he didn't see was McGee not in the car, he had taken Neal at his word or that it was Neal who was driving. He had gotten in on the passenger side and then had expertly hotwired the car before driving away.

It wasn't until later that Gibbs had told him to take the artifacts in and had asked if McGee and Caffrey had left yet. "Yeah boss, I saw them leave about an hour ago," before leaving for NCIS himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time the whole team reassembled back in the bullpen about two hours later and Petty Officer was secured in one of the interrogation rooms waiting for Gibbs to interview him Agent Burke choose that time to walk in.

"Hey, I got out early and came to pick up Caffrey; where is he?" asked Peter as he surveyed the bullpen without seeing his consultant.

"He's with McGee," replied Gibbs, "DiNozzo call down to the lab and have him bring him back," he ordered, as he got up to talk with Burke.

Tony nodded and picked up his phone to call down to the lab.

"So I take it that everything went well?" asked Burke.

"Yeah, it went without a hitch; we got the perpetrator and we got the artifacts. That's what they are doing down in the lab…matching the items with the check lists," explained Gibbs. He was about to say more when he saw the expression and whispering conversation between his senior and junior agents. He moved to stand before Tony desk and interrupted with,

"What's wrong?"

Tony looked up uneasily and said, "He's not with McGee; in fact McGee thought he was with me.'

"WHAT!!"

They turned when they heard the ting of the elevator and watched as McGee got off and hurried to the group talking as he got closer, "Boss, I left him with Tony. He said that he wanted to help. I waited until he was with Tony before I left to return here."

"What happened then, DiNozzo?" growled Gibbs.

"He said that he wanted to help and did help me take some of the artifacts to my car but he said he could only do it until Tim returned with the car. I saw the car drive up and he got in and they left," explained Tony as he took in McGee's expression and added, "that wasn't you, was it?"

McGee shook his head, "No I left within minutes of him catching the artifact as it fell," replied Tim.

"McGeeee," hissed Tony. He hadn't wanted that particular fact announced to Gibbs.

"You almost let an artifact fall while in your possession and break, DiNozzo?" asked an irritated Gibbs and at Tony's nod swiftly gave him a headslap.

"McGee get on the computer and locate him by his ankle bracelet," ordered Gibbs angrily.

"Boss, I can't do that…Caffrey isn't wearing his ankle bracelet," interrupted McGee fearfully.

"AND WHY IN THE HELL IS THAT" roared Gibbs.

"We decided that it might somehow warn him that all was not right with the exchange and he was walking into a trap; so I disabled and removed it," explained McGee apprehensively. He knew he had screwed up and was fully expecting retribution from Gibbs and after a quick glance to Tony he knew that DiNozzo felt the same.

"Just whose idea was this McGee?" asked an exasperated Gibbs.

"Neal's"

Burke wasn't surprised to hear this and said, "He had another intention for moving the exchange to Norfolk."

"What do you mean?"

"I was listening to the tapings that we had on the final meet before the money and artifacts would be exchanged and noticed that Neal had led your petty officer to choose another venue other than New York City. Neal did it subtly that I didn't notice it at first, but now in the light of the facts at hand he must have wanted it to be here or somewhere close. He felt that he could get away from you and then go to his intended target and I bet that he is meeting with someone who can take him to Kate or tell him who is holding her."

"Kate?"

"Caffrey's girlfriend; he's obsessed with finding her and is sure that she is being held against he will. She is the reason he broke out of the maximum security prison he was and four months from being released," explained Burke.

"Ziva put a BOLO on Caffrey and his girlfriend; Agent Burke can help you with descriptions," ordered Gibbs as he glared at his two male agents. "With me," he growled at Tim and Tony.

Tony and Tim got up and followed their boss to what they considered to be a painful confrontation. It was never wise to piss off Gibbs and they both knew they had done just that. As they left Burke noticed their expressions and asked,

"What is Gibbs going to do to them?"

"Probably the same thing he is going to do with Neal once he catches him," replied Ziva mysteriously. At Burke's questionable look she was about to explain when they heard a cheerful voice exclaim,

"Hey, where is everybody?"

It was Abby.

"Gibbs took Tim and Tony for a little talk in one of the interrogation rooms."

"What did they do?"

"Allow Caffrey to escape."

Abby winced and moved quickly to the bottom drawer of a nearby filing cabinet where she removed two pillows and placed them in Tim's and Tony's chair which only increased the curiosity of Agent Burke.

"You don't mean that he is actually going to….?"

This time it was Abby who answered, "He's going to beat their asses with his belt; but it is Neal I feel sorry for. He agreed to stay with McGee until they returned here…I saw what Gibbs said to him before they left."

"You saw?"

"I read lips," replied Abby who added,"I'm Abby Scuito, the forensic expert my workplace is the lab."

Burke exchanged pleasantries before asking, "What did Neal do?"

"He lied to Gibbs and most likely to Tim and Tony during his escape plan…his ass is grass once Gibbs finishes with him, Abby answered bluntly."

Tony and Tim were having a not so nice conversation with their boss trying to explain themselves enough to keep from getting the licking they knew was coming. Gibbs wasn't buying any of it. "Why is it that neither one of you thought to call the other and make sure Caffrey was with the person I told him to be with?"

Tony and Tim looked at each other as if a light suddenly appeared over their heads. "I guess that would have been the smart thing to do…he just made it so believable, Boss," replied Tony, with Tim nodding his agreement.

"He conned you two; I can see how that happened to you McGee, you haven't the experience to see through the act yet; but DiNozzo I'm surprised that you fell for any of it since you have the same art of conning that Caffrey does," cried Gibbs frustratedly.

Tony only shrugged; he didn't have an answer to satisfy Gibbs.

"Okay Tony, wait for me outside," he ordered as he motioned for McGee to get in position; and while he did so Gibbs unbuckled his belt. Soon he had the belt doubled in his hand as McGee leaned forward with hands flat on the table.

Gibbs rested his left hand on Tim's back to steady him before letting the belt fly. He gave Tim twelve hard licks before stopping. "That is just a reminder of what you can expect if you allow yourself to be conned again."

McGee straightened up with a wince before turning to face his boss. "It won't happen again, Boss."

"I know…now go wash your face and report back to your desk. I want you to stay seated until Caffrey's found," he ordered after giving McGee a quick hug.

Tim lost little time in exiting the room allowing Tony to come in next. As Tony approached Gibbs his eyes went immediately to the belt Gibbs was holding at his side; and he tried again to save his hide.

"Boss, I…"

"Don't say anything more, DiNozzo or I might decide to double what I have planned for you," interrupted Gibbs frankly.

Tony closed his mouth and nodded before he too approached the table and got into position. He felt Gibbs hand on his back and drew comfort from it knowing that he was being punished fairly for his lapse in judgment with regards to Caffrey's escape. All too soon he felt the first lick as it visited his backside and he whimpered with pain.

"Owww…that hurts, Boss," he cried as two more visited the same area and he was squirming under the assault.

"It's supposed to Tony. You are my senior agent I expect more from you than I do from McGee…you should have known that something wasn't right when Caffrey made his escape," lectured Gibbs as he peppered his agent's backside over and over again but stopping as he did with McGee with giving Tony only twelve licks. "Now go and wash your face and then you are to stay seated at your desk until Caffrey's caught, no matter how long it takes…and I had better not find out that you have put a pillow in your chair," he added threateningly.

Tony fled as soon as he too, as given his forgiveness hug not wanting to show any more emotion around his Boss, than he could help…it was a DiNozzo trait…not to show emotion…at least that is what his father beat into him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Tony and Tim were paying the price for their ineptness in allowing Caffrey to escape he sauntered into the NCIS headquarters and ultimately to the floor where Gibbs and his team operated from arriving a few minutes before Tony and Tim hurried onto the floor.

"Caffrey!" shouted Tony as he was the first to notice him…something about a burning backside that made him very observant. "Where is the hell have you been?"

"Oh, around," Neal replied vaguely.

"Neal…there you are," cried Peter as he hurried to his side, "you are in deep trouble mister."

Ziva immediately picked up the phone to inform Gibbs of Neal's return before calling the BOLO off….since officially Neal was back in their custody.

Neal hurriedly surveyed the floor and not seeing Gibbs said speedily to Burke, "I'm ready, we can leave now."

"I can't do that until Agent Gibbs releases you back into my custody," replied Peter, "and where have you been these last few hours?"

Neal opened his mouth to answer when Gibbs walked through saying, "looking all over Norfolk for his girlfriend," as he passed some papers over to Agent Burke.

Peter looked down and read all of the reports of sightings for Caffrey and who he had been asking around for. "You planned all of this so you could search for Kate here?"

Neal nodded and explained, "Kate called just before we were to meet the first time with Petty Officer Thomas and said that she was being held out of state. Eventually I was able to get her to tell me where. She said Norfolk. I knew you wouldn't let me go by myself so I kind of fooled Thomas into changing his venue for the exchange. I knew that I could escape in the confusion after the arrest so I just bided my time until the right time and just walked away."

"So you lied when he talked to my agents during your escape?" quizzed Gibbs.

"I had to…there was no way they would let me go."

"And the part about disabling and removing your ankle bracelet…that was a lie too!?"

Neal nodded.

"Well, your little stunt caused both McGee and DiNozzo to be punished by me…you escaped during their watch…so now you pay the price for your deceit," explained Gibbs as he took Neal by the arm.

"Peter!" cried Neal as he struggled to get away.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Peter with alarm.

"The same thing I did to Tony and Tim only with more prejudice," replied Gibbs. "When I'm finished with him sitting comfortably won't be an option for several days!"

Peter nodded and said, "Maybe your way will work, I know my ways to keep him safe from himself hasn't."

"No!!!" cried Neal as he was led away with Peter following.

Soon Peter was situated in a observation room connected to the last interrogation room that Gibbs pulled Neal in watching as Gibbs prepared to punish his charge.

"Lean against the table," ordered Gibbs as he removed his belt for the second time that day.

Neal reluctantly did as he was told…he saw no way to get out of this form of punishment.

Gibbs placed his left hand on Neal's back as he had with Tony and Tim and then said kindly, "Hold on to the table and don't move…this is going to hurt!"

Neal tentatively did as he was told and seconds later felt a fiery stripe to his backside. He gasped with pain and resisted the urge to flee as his backside was visited once again with a fiery stripe. This time he did try to stand only Gibbs' hand was there to push him back in place. Soon the belt was swinging heavily against his backside leaving no place untouched and Neal was yelling in pain.

"Owww….owwww….owww…owwwww…owwwww," and on the cries went as the belt kept up a steady beat. Gibbs visited every inch of his backside several times over the next few minutes each time striking a bit harder than the time before until he had Caffrey sobbing with pain and crying that he was sorry over and over again.

Gibbs didn't stop until he was sure that Neal would think twice before lying again and then he stopped throwing his belt onto the table. Gibbs looked into the see-through mirror and mouthed for Peter to join them as he pulled Caffrey up from the table.

Neal just stood there as the tears fell down his face; his butt was on fire. He had never been spanked like that before in his life. Peter was at his side a moment later helping him to move. Neal only clung to him as if he was drowning and holding onto a life buoy.

"Neal, what you did was incorrigible," lectured Gibbs, "my team is my family and I hated to punish Tony and Tim because of you. They consider me to be their surrogate father and I take my job seriously. Now if you will let him Agent Burke can be a father figure to you, if you will let him. He only has your best interest at heart and I know he has tried to keep you out of trouble."

Neal nodded as he tried to bring his emotions under control and wondering where Gibbs was going with this.

"The reason I use corporal punishment is not to leave any black marks on their records. Black marks mean they don't have any chance at promotion; my way leaves no black marks and some day they will lead teams of their own," Gibbs continued to explain.

"Agent Burke, I propose you use the same method on Neal only in his case by using corporal punishment you will be keeping him from being returned to prison. He is a smart and capable young man who definitely has potential into doing well but he needs guidance…and you are the perfect one to give that guidance and when he needs it discipline…you re the only one that has cared enough to want him to succeed in life," explained Gibbs.

"You do make sense Gibbs and if it keeps him out of trouble I'm ready to follow in your footsteps," agreed Peter with a smirk.

Neal pulled himself away from Peter and stared with shock at his proclamation, "But his way hurts," he whined.

"Yeah, but I know one thing," Peter said, "at least for the next few days you aren't going to be chasing after Kate…you will be too sore to do anything more than to lie on your stomach…goodbye Gibbs and thanks," Peter said as they exited the room.

Gibbs only nodded as he watched them leave. He had a funny feeling that they would see Neal and Peter again…he only hoped that he wouldn't have to use his belt on him anytime soon…his arm was tired…three spankings in one day had to be a record even for him….

The End


End file.
